Manila Hearts
by Likhoradka
Summary: AU. Destiel. Castiel is a cupid assigned to Dean.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was supposed to be really short. So much for that.

.-.-.-.-.  
Manila Hearts  
.-.-.-.-.

A man and woman stood in small, enclosed area of the bus stop, sheltered from the pouring rain. The man looked over. For eleven months, he and the woman would catch the same bus. Occasionally, they would speak to each other. He knew she was an accountant and had two cats and a goldfish. She liked hockey and was afraid of ducks. He cleared his throat and hoped he wouldn't come off as creepy.

'So, uh…Sharon…'

Sharon smiled up at him. Her heart beat just a little faster.

'Would you… Would you like to have dinner tonight? With me? I-I know this nice Italian place…'

Sharon's smile grew wider, and she nodded. 'Yes! That sounds wonderful!'

Above them, a winged figure slunk back into the shadows of a tall building.

Castiel slung his bow across his shoulder and pulled out his notebook. He flipped through a few pages then made a mark, crossing off a pair of names. Finally! He was the third cupid assigned to that pair. They were both shy and a little boring. It seemed like no matter how many arrows either of them received, neither would act on their feelings.

The first cupid assigned to their case was still in rehab after going on a drinking binge. After five months, Zachariah went out for a celebratory drink for getting the man to say 'hello.' He didn't stop drinking. Anna got them next. After two months of idle chitchat about the weather and construction, she threatened to resign.

That was when Castiel received them. He worked it like any other assignment. He used his arrows to guide their conversations, but it was slow going. He only had about fifteen minutes each day, five days a week. An extra ten minutes if the man and woman sat next to each other on the bus, which was rare. He slowly worked his way up to arrows that would reveal more personal information.

It was frustrating. The attraction was clearly there, and they were a good match, but neither wanted to make the first move.

Castiel groaned in annoyance as his notebook began to glow. He had been hoping to catch a little break before his next assignment. He flipped to the next page and read the message.

_Castiel, since you did such a wonderful job with Billy and Sharon, we're assigning you to another hard case! His soul is hardening from avoiding true love. Warning: He is a hunter of supernatural creatures, so be careful._

_Love, Gabriel_

Castiel flipped to the next page to find a single name. 'Dean Winchester… Very well.' He tucked the notebook away and headed off to scope out his next target.

.-.-.-.-.

Four months. Four months in, and Castiel had yet to tap into Dean's romantic love. The potential was there. Right under the surface just waiting. There was plenty of love for his brother, Sam, and the people he was close to, but nothing to fill the romantic love his heart needed.

Castiel twirled an arrow of lust in his fingers as he watched Dean flirt with a bartender. There was always physical attraction, but never romantic interest. From what Castiel could tell, Dean's heart was closed off to the world. He guessed the man was afraid of getting hurt.

He placed his arrow in his bow and pulled back. He let go, and the arrow flew straight into the bartender's heart. She giggled at Dean and invited him to join her after her shift. Dean eagerly agreed.

The next night, Dean was back at the bar, flirting with the same bartender. Castiel bit his lip as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. Dean and the bartender would be a good match. He aimed the arrow of love at Dean, praying it would take. He gasped as the arrow entered Dean's heart. It worked!

And then Castiel felt his world crumble as Dean sat up straight, eyes wide, and excused himself. What had gone wrong? The match was perfect! She would have accepted Dean and his occupation, and Dean would have accepted her past. Castiel flew off in a rage. He landed in a nearby library and let loose a handful of arrows. An orgy was well under way by the time he left.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean stared at Sam. 'A _what_ at the library?'

Sam coughed uncomfortably. 'An orgy.'

Dean burst out laughing. 'And you missed it by five minutes!'

Sam ducked his head. 'I'm telling you, something weird is going on!'

Dean wiped a tear from his eye as he nodded. 'All right, all right,' he replied. 'We'll check it out.'

'I already did,' Sam said. 'Nothing turned up. No EMF, no sulfur, just… Everyone suddenly felt like they…loved…everyone.'

'Huh… You think it was drugs?' Dean asked.

Sam shook his head and shrugged. 'I don't know.'

.-.-.-.-.

After walking in on the orgy at the library, Sam was hyper-aware of his surroundings. That was why he even noticed it.

Dean had no problems pulling in a one-night-stand, but this was ridiculous. He wasn't even trying. Men and women were practically throwing themselves at Dean. Dean would be open to all of them at first, and then he would just shut down and dismiss them. Then a new person would take the empty spot at the table.

It happened in three different towns. Sam would have dismissed it had it just been one bar in one town, but it had been in several bars scattered throughout the three towns. Receptionists and cops were shamelessly flirting with Dean. It was getting out of hand.

'Dean…I think something's following you,' Sam said as they entered their motel room.

Dean frowned at Sam. 'What are you talking about?'

'Haven't you noticed it? All those men and women? How they just…throw themselves at you?'

Dean stared at Sam as he thought about it. It was a little strange. And now that he thought about it, his own thoughts were a little off as well. 'Yeah…and I… Sam, I kinda wanted to ask a couple of them to marry me.'

'What?!'

'I don't know! I just… They'd come up, all interesting and shit, and I could see myself spending the rest of my life with them!' Dean exclaimed. He paced the room and ran his hands over his face. 'Shit… What's wrong with me? Am I cursed? Is it that orgy thing? Was I infected or something?!'

'Wait, now calm down,' Sam said as he forced Dean to sit on one of the beds. 'We'll call up Bobby, see what he thinks. In the meantime, let's avoid hitting any more bars. Okay?'

Dean nodded miserably.

.-.-.-.-.

They contacted Bobby, and Bobby had suggested they head over to his place to do a little more research. Maybe have a psychic take a look at Dean.

Sam's plan to avoid bars didn't do them much good. On their way to Bobby's Dean was hit on by gas attendants, state troopers, bikers, everyone.

When they reached Bobby's, Dean pushed through the door and pointed at Bobby. 'Don't you _dare_ hit on me!'

Bobby scoffed at Dean and motioned for him and Sam to follow him into his study. A table and chairs had been pulled into the center of the room. 'This here's Pam,' he said, gesturing to the woman already seated at the table.

Dean took a step back.

Pam laughed and patted the seat next to her. 'It's all right, Dean,' she said. 'I don't feel the need to jump your bones. Not right now, at least.'

Dean relaxed a little and took the seat next to Pam. 'So, you're a psychic?'

She nodded and took Bobby's hand in hers as he sat down. 'Everyone hold hands,' she said as she placed her right hand on Dean's thigh and winked. 'You, I have to touch where our mystery entity touched you.'

'Er… I don't think it touch me there,' Dean replied.

'My mistake. Face me.' She placed her hand over Dean's heart and began her incantation.

Dean stiffened as the lights in the room began to flicker.

'Castiel?'

Dean's eyes flew back to Pam.

'Ca—wait. What?' Pam's face twisted in confusion. She suddenly let go of Dean and Bobby, breaking the circle. She stared ahead, not quite believing what she had just heard.

'What is it?' Sam asked. 'Do you know what's wrong with Dean?'

Pam turned to Sam and gave him an amused smile. 'No,' she replied. 'But whatever it is, I think I got its voicemail.'

'Its what?' Dean asked.

Pam laughed. 'Its voicemail! At least you have a name to work with.'

'What good's a name gonna do me?!'

'We can summon it,' Sam replied.

That night, the study was cleared and a magic circle was drawn onto the floor. Dean brought in a bowl and some ingredients, grumbling to himself.

'This had better work,' he said as he placed the bowl on the desk. He readied his gun as Sam began the spell.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel sat in a corner of a bookstore, reading a magazine. It looked like Anna's gig with celebrities was going quite well. His wings bristled in jealousy. Why couldn't _he_ have gotten Hollywood? Why did he have to get stuck with Dean?

He took a calming breath. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was getting reckless. He had been throwing every halfway decent match Dean's way, then shooting Dean with love, just to see if it would take. Most of the time, the arrow had no effect. But when it did, Dean seemed to panic. Castiel just didn't know what to make of it. Why would someone be afraid of love?

He looked up from his position on the floor. He could feel a tugging sensation. He had never felt anything like it before. What was going on? He gasped as the tug pulled at his very core. He felt dizzy and disoriented. He grabbed at his head and groaned as a wave of nausea hit him.

There was an audible click just above him, and he slowly looked up. He blinked in confusion as he looked down the barrel of gun. His eyes drifted up and settled on the man that held the gun. He flinched back as he realized it was Dean Winchester.

'What the fuck are you, and what did you do to me?' Dean growled.

Castiel tried to disappear, but he was trapped. He was in a summoning circle. He knew enough about them to know he was stuck until released. 'I…I uh…' He looked around, recognizing the other men in the room as Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer. He looked back at Dean. 'I was assigned to your case,' he said helplessly.

'My _case_?' Dean hadn't been expecting a half-naked man to appear in the circle. And definitely not a half-naked man with black wings. He refused to believe Castiel was an angel. Angels wore robes, not miniskirts.

Castiel nodded uncertainly. 'I'm supposed to help you find love.'

'_Love_?'

Castiel slowly stood, clutching his magazine to his chest. He nodded as his eyes flitted between the three men. 'I'm a cupid,' he said. 'It's my job.'

Dean stared doubtfully at Castiel. He shifted his gaze to Sam. 'Are you buyin' this?'

Sam shrugged and gestured to the man in the circle. 'He does have a bow and some arrows…'

'That doesn't prove anything!' Dean pointed out. 'Unless those arrows have little hearts, that ain't proof for shit.'

Castiel coughed self-consciously as he wrung the magazine in his hands. 'Um…actually…'

Dean looked back at Castiel with a raised brow. 'Don't' tell me.'

Castiel bit his lip as he slowly pulled an arrow from his quiver, showing off the bright red heart that served as the arrow head.

Bobby turned away, his shoulders shaking from laughter, and Sam stared in amusement.

Dean gawked at the arrow and grabbed it from Castiel's hand, only to have it disappear. 'Hey!'

Castiel backed away as far as he could, his hands raised defensively. 'Humans aren't permitted to touch a cupid's arrow,' he explained. 'The damage it could cause—'

'I'll damage _your_ arrow!' Dean shouted as he waved his gun at Castiel.

Castiel's brows crinkled in confusion. 'I was only trying to help!'

'I don't need your help.'

'Yes, you do!' Castiel argued. His wings flared out as he stood his ground. 'You're letting your fear control you!'

Dean's eyes drifted to the black wings. They weren't very large, and only served to make Castiel look like the male version of a sexy angel costume. Short skirt, strappy sandals, and a golden laurel about his head. Now that Castiel was no longer cowering, Dean could appreciate Castiel's looks. His eyes lingered on Castiel's messy hair. He briefly wondered if all cupids looked like they just rolled out of bed. After a long night of hot sex, another part of his mind supplied.

'Don't let your fear of love keep you from being happy.'

'What?' Dean focused back on Castiel. He was supposed to be mad at him, not daydreaming.

Castiel huffed in annoyance. 'Look, just let me help you,' he said. 'I'll help you find someone that will love you for everything you are.'

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. 'No, dammit. I don't need help finding _love_. I'll find someone when I'm good and ready, all right?'

Castiel stepped forward and shook his magazine threateningly at Dean. 'No! Your soul is freezing over. It won't be much longer until you shut out everyone you love! I was assigned to you, and I'm not leaving until I find you a soulmate!'

Dean groaned in frustration. 'Fine! But see how much you can do from that circle!'

Castiel's breath hitched, and his wings dropped down. 'Y-you would keep me here?!' He spared a glance around the room. 'I'm just trying to help you!'

Dean scoffed as he crossed his arms. 'I don't need a fucking match maker!'

Bobby laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. 'Come on now,' he said, smiling. 'You know we can't keep him here forever. How's about you cut a deal?'

Dean sneered at the thought. 'I'm not makin' a deal with that thing.'

Castiel's wings bristled aggressively at the comment. He wondered if he could shoot an arrow from within the circle.

'Bobby has a point,' Sam said. 'Give him a time frame. If he can't find you a soulmate by then, then he has to leave you alone.'

Castiel remained silent. He knew that if he failed to produce a soulmate for Dean before his time was up, then a new cupid would be assigned. But Dean didn't need to know that. Especially if it meant that Castiel got to watch the aftermath.

Dean sighed heavily and paced the room. He stopped when he came back to the circle and faced Castiel. 'One week.'

'One year,' Castiel countered.

Dean stared at Castiel. 'What?'

'Yours is a tough case,' Castiel replied. 'I'll need time to find appropriate candidates.'

Dean glared. 'I'm not gonna have every God damned person trailin' after me for a whole year.'

'The more time I have, the more selective I can be,' Castiel explained. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. 'The less time I have, well…you've seen the results of that.'

Dean's eye twitched. 'Two weeks.'

'364 days.'

'What?!'

Castiel spread his wings slightly. '364 days,' he repeated.

Dean's eyes drifted to the wings. He narrowed his eyes. Two could play that game. 'Fifteen.'

'363.'

'Si—'

'Six months!' Sam cut in. He looked between his brother and the cupid, and shrugged at the glares he received. 'You were going to reach it eventually.'

'No, we would have agreed on 189 days,' Castiel said with a huff.

'It's close enough,' Sam said, his irritation showing. He looked to Dean and raised his brows in question.

'Fine. Six months. But you,' Dean pointed his gun at Castiel, 'had better not send everyone after me again! And don't fuck with my emotions!'

Castiel looked away, thinking. 'I'll agree…but only if you agree not to fight me on this. You will _have_ to give the candidates I choose a chance.' He looked back up at Dean and felt relief when he received a nod.

Dean pulled out a pocket knife and bent down. Why was he even agreeing to this insanity? He scratched away at the paint on the floor.

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed happily as he felt the world open up to him. He hoped everything would work out. Now that Dean knew, he could be an active participant. Give his input on potentials, help Castiel find someone perfect. Castiel brought his hands up, and his magazine morphed into his notebook. A pencil appeared in his hand, and he frowned. He blinked as he looked down, finding Dean staring up at him. He crouched down, so that he was at eye level with Dean. 'Now, then! What are some basic traits you find attractive in a man or woman?'

Dean coughed and quickly stood. He heard a snort of laughter and threw Sam and Bobby a glare. 'How about you ask me tomorrow?' Dean replied. '_After_ you find some clothes.'

Castiel pouted, but nodded before vanishing.

Bobby was the first to break the stunned silence. 'A _cupid_?!' He laughed as he slapped Dean on the back. 'Well, it's nice to know there's more than monsters out there.'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Heaven. Just another version of Hell. Also, for the weight bit, I'm going with the high end of average male weight based on height to help account for wings. For those who care… I chose 5 to correspond with Thursday, and on the year I chose, May 5th was a Thursday. It's a sign.

.-.-.-.-.  
Manila Hearts  
.-.-.-.-.

Castiel cautiously walked down the street, sending darting glances at the garishly decorated buildings. For whatever reason, the white Hellenistic architecture and sculptures remained, but the decorations always changed. And it seemed like every year, they became tackier.

Heaven evolved from the thoughts and beliefs of humans. For the most part, Heaven was a pleasant place. The souls of the good populated the surrounding areas, living in beautiful gardens and villages representing paradise. The one thing Heaven lacked was angels. At least, in the traditional sense. Humans often mistook cupids for angels. And as human belief formed Heaven, it also shaped what was associated with cupids.

Castiel stopped in his tracks and stared up at a large, inflatable puppy holding a heart.

'I've stabbed it twenty times already,' a voice said next to him. 'It keeps coming back.'

Castiel looked over to see Michael grimacing at the decoration. 'I…think I prefer Rococo to this,' he admitted.

Michael laughed and brushed his wing against Castiel's. 'I heard your new assignment's not going well. Are you here to turn it in?'

Castiel shook his head. 'No. He found out, so now I need advice.'

'Oh? On what?'

'Well… What do humans generally _wear_?' Castiel asked, ducking his head in embarrassment. 'Dean asked me to find some clothes. And…I want to be taken seriously.'

Michael considered the question as he gave Castiel a critical once-over. 'First off, don't ask Gabriel.'

'But—'

'I don't care if he's interacted with humans more than the rest of us,' Michael said, 'he'd probably have you wearing a fetish costume. No…go with a nice suit.'

Castiel nodded.

Michael sighed and waved his hand over Castiel. Castiel's normal garb was replaced by a dark suit and tan overcoat. 'There,' he said with a smile, nodding to himself. 'That should work just fine.'

Castiel looked down at himself and moved his arms experimentally. He didn't like it. 'This feels odd.'

'You'll get used to it,' Michael assured him. 'Now…tell me about your tantrum in the library.'

Castiel wrapped his wings around himself and buried his face in his hands as he groaned.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean was cleaning out his gun as Sam researched their newest job. He didn't think anything of it when he heard a soft flutter and felt the bed shift with added weight. He just figured Sam had joined him. He stilled when he heard the typing continue on the laptop. Slowly, he raised his eyes and looked to see who was sitting next to him.

'Hello, Dean,' Castiel greeted. In his lap, he held a small stack of manila folders.

Dean startled and blinked at just how close Castiel was sitting next to him. 'Dude, personal space. Ever heard of it?'

Castiel frowned and scooted away. 'Sorry,' he apologized.

Dean sighed and set his gun on the nightstand. His eyes traveled over Castiel, noticing how well he cleaned up. 'What do you want, Cupid?'

Castiel's feathers ruffled, and he flexed them quickly. 'My name is _Castiel_. _Cupid_ is just a human term for what I am,' he said testily.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Whatever, Cas. What do you want?'

Castiel shifted the folders in his hands. His eyes quickly flitted to Sam as the taller man joined them. 'I brought a small selection of potential matches,' he said.

'Well, hand 'em over,' Dean said in a resigned tone. His breath caught at the smile he received. He snatched the folders away a little more roughly than he meant to when Castiel handed them over. He opened the first to find a large photograph of a beautiful, blonde woman smiling at him. He moved the photograph to find the first page of what he assumed was all of the woman's personal information. Name, birthdate, height, weight, occupation, when she lost her virginity, favorite sexual positions… Dean quickly shut the folder and shoved the stack back into Castiel's arms.

'No! I'm not doing this!' he said as he stood and moved away from Castiel.

Castiel's wings sagged in disappointment. 'But, Dean—'

'No!' Dean shouted. 'No,' he continued more calmly when he noticed Castiel cringing. 'That's… There's too much information in those things.'

Castiel opened a folder and quickly flipped through the papers. It was a standard file. If anything, there was too little information. He didn't argue when Sam took one of the folders and peeked inside.

'Oh, my God,' Sam whispered as he skimmed over the pages. He looked at Castiel, alarmed. 'Where did you get all this?!'

'Every human in existence has a file,' Castiel explained.

'So that means _I_ have a file?' Dean asked quietly.

Castiel nodded.

Dean tried to remain calm. 'Did you read it?'

'Of course,' Castiel replied. He gasped and dropped the files as Dean rounded on him and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, dragging him to his feet. He instinctively spread his wings out. Dean shoved him back onto the bed in surprise, and he scrambled backward. His foot caught on his coat, and he quickly changed his outfit back into his normal one and continued to the edge of the bed. He breathed heavily as he watched Dean.

Dean immediately regretted his actions. Seeing Castiel on the bed… His legs and wings spread, his little skirt barely covering anything… Lips parted as he breathed… Dean swallowed as he got his thoughts under control. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Of course he had a file. And of course the stupid cupid would have read it. He opened his eyes and stared curiously at Castiel.

Castiel shrank back, unsure what to make of the sudden change.

'Do _you_ have a file?' Dean asked.

Castiel stared at Dean in confusion. 'W-what? Why?'

'Well, it's only fair, right? You read mine, I should get to read yours,' Dean replied with a smirk.

Castiel bit his lip and shot a glance at Sam, who was staring at the floor and shaking his head. 'I don't have one…' At Dean's disappointed look, he sat up and leaned forward. 'But…if it would make you more comfortable, I can make one,' he offered.

Dean raised a brow at Castiel. 'And how do I know you'll put _everything_ in it?'

'Aside from the picture, it's all automatic,' Castiel eagerly replied. 'Humans are entered into the system at birth, but we can add any other creature. I just have put in my name.'

'Dean,' Sam said warningly.

Dean shrugged. 'Hey, he _wants_ to. Let him.'

Castiel nodded in agreement. 'I'll do whatever it takes to get you to cooperate!'

'Right. You go get me that file then,' Dean said. 'And put some clothes on.'

Castiel sighed as he gathered up the discarded folders from the floor before vanishing.

'Really?' Sam said, crossing his arms. 'Dean, he's a…well…'

'What? I have every right to read whatever his file's gonna say,' Dean replied.

'And you have no interest in what's listed under his favorite sexual positions?'

Dean blushed and turned away. 'No!'

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel entered the library and made his way to the front desk. He eyed the little hearts that lined the front of the desk before setting the stack of folders down. 'Hello, Gabriel. I need to return these and uh…enter and addition to the database,' he said.

Gabriel pushed a pile of pink stuffed animals aside and gave Castiel a hard stare. 'If it's a vampire, I'm gonna have to say "no," based solely on the reason that it's been done,' he said.

Castiel shook head and shifted uncomfortably. 'No…uh… Not a vampire… Nothing like that. I need to add…um…me.'

Gabriel's mouth dropped open before snapping shut. He sat back in his chair, staring dumbly at Castiel. 'Seriously?'

Castiel blushed and ducked his head.

Gabriel's face split into a giant grin. 'My little baby brother is in love! We should celebrate!'

'No! I'm not—No!' Castiel took a few steps back, shaking his head. 'I'm just trying to get on his good side! He asked to see my file, so…so I'm getting a file.'

Gabriel's grin dropped, and he leaned his head on his hand. 'Cas…you know that once you're in, you're in. You become a potential soulmate. You'll be susceptible to arrows.'

'I know,' Castiel quietly replied.

'He'll know everything about you.'

Castiel sighed and nodded.

'All right,' Gabriel said as he pushed away from the desk. 'Let's get this started.' He rummaged through a desk drawer and pulled out a camera. 'Give us a smile!'

Castiel stared miserably at the camera.

Gabriel put the camera down with a sigh. 'We'll get that later. C'mon, let's go put you in the system,' he said. 'Oh! Before I forget…'

Castiel watched as Gabriel opened another drawer and pulled out a small stuffed animal. He caught it as it was tossed his way.

'It showed up an hour ago and made me think of you.'

Castiel turned the stuffed animal over in his hands. It was a little, black cat, wearing a red ribbon and small heart on its neck. Castiel smiled softly at the cat. It was definitely one of the better decorations that had shown up in recent years. A flash of light went off, and his head shot up. He stared at Gabriel's gloating expression.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean was washing the blood from his hair when he thought he heard the flap of wings. He pulled the shower curtain aside just far enough for him to stick his head out. He glared at Castiel. 'At least you're wearing clothes…'

'I brought my file,' Castiel said, and he held up the manila folder.

'Whatever. Just…wait outside,' Dean said and quickly pulled the curtain closed.

As Castiel left the bathroom, he received an amused stare from Sam. 'Hello, Sam.'

'Hey, Cas. Um…I was wondering…where did you go?' Sam asked.

'Home.' At Sam's prompting stare, he clarified, 'Heaven.'

'Heaven? As in God and angels?'

'We have been mistaken as such, yes,' Castiel replied as he sat on one of the beds. 'But there is no such thing as angels—not in the way you're thinking—and "God" is the same as any other deity.'

Sam blinked rapidly at the new information. 'But… Then what about demons? And Hell?!'

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 'I thought you were a hunter of demons.'

'Yeah, but…I mean…'

'Demons are human souls corrupted through evil deeds. Souls that remain good go to Heaven and live on the outskirts of the city,' Castiel explained.

'So…Heaven and Hell?' Sam asked, feeling his entire world view shift.

'Whatever human belief dictates,' Castiel replied with an exasperated sighed. 'At present…there is a lot of marble, clouds, and…hearts.'

'Hearts?' Dean asked from the bathroom doorway.

'Hearts,' Castiel replied distastefully. 'The city of Heaven is decorated…with what humans have come to associate with cupids and love.'

Dean sniggered as he rubbed a towel over his head. 'Serves you right.'

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and looked back at Castiel. 'Then what about Hell?'

Castiel shrugged. 'I've never been there. I assume it's fire and brimstone.'

'No hearts?' Dean asked innocently.

Castiel huffed and refused to meet Dean's eyes. 'Not as far as I'm aware.'

'So when I die, I go to Heart-land?' Dean asked as he sat on the other bed.

Castiel sighed and picked at the corner of the folder he held. 'Not if you refuse love.'

'So, what…I love Sammy,' Dean said, gesturing to Sam. 'Isn't that good enough?'

'Well…' Castiel stared at the folder in his lap. 'Yes,' he eventually admitted. 'But...you have the potential for so much love. Why would you throw that away?'

'So there's no reason for you to be here,' Dean said evenly.

Castiel refused to look up. 'You agreed to six months,' he said quietly.

'That's when I thought I was _stuck_ with your sorry ass!'

'Dean, calm down,' Sam said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Dean shrugged off Sam's hand and stood. In two quick steps, he was looming over Castiel. 'You can take your God damn _love_ and shove it up your ass!' He stumbled back a step as Castiel shot up and spread his wings threateningly.

'You agreed to six months,' Castiel repeated. 'I will _not_ be treated in this way. And I _am_ here for a reason. Your love for your family and friends _is_ enough, but you are slowly shutting them out. You need a soulmate to guide your soul back, or you _will_ end up in Hell. Here is my file,' he shoved the folder at Dean's chest, 'as _agreed_. If you truly wish me to leave, then keep this in mind: when I leave, another cupid will take my place, and they won't be as willing to bend over backwards for your demands. I'll return tomorrow.'

Dean stared, bewildered, at the empty space before him. 'What the…did I just get told off? By a fucking _cupid_?!'

Sam shrugged in response. 'Dean…what if he's right?' he asked.

'Huh?'

'About you shutting everyone out.' He eyed Dean, the worry evident on his face. 'About you ending up in Hell?'

'I'll be fine,' Dean insisted. He turned the folder Castiel had shoved at him over in his hands. The tab read 'Castiel.' He sighed, wondering if he should actually read it. He reminded himself that Castiel had read _his_ file, and, since he had been so willing, the cupid probably had no dirty secrets anyway.

He ignored Sam's questioning stare as he sat on the bed and opened the folder. He stared at the photograph of Castiel looking down and smiling warmly. He flipped to the next page and began reading.

Name: Castiel  
Birthdate: May 5, 0029 | Birthplace: Heaven  
Eye color: Blue | Hair color: Brown | Wing color: Black  
Sex: Male | Height: 5'11" | Weight: 181  
Family: Hadraniel, father; Sariel, mother; Gabriel, brother; Anna, sister  
Occupation: Cupid | Hobbies: Watching wildlife  
Sexual preference: No preference | Date virginity lost: N/A  
Previous romantic partners: Balthazar (result: relationship lasted five months, parted on good terms, no intercourse)  
Preferred sexual positions: N/A

Dean frowned as he read on. Most of the fields were listed with 'N/A.' It looked as if Castiel had no experience outside his job.

'This guy's so _boring_!' Dean said as he closed the folder and looked up at Sam. 'It looks like _he's_ the one that needs love in his life.' He tried handing the folder to Sam, but Sam refused to take it.

'I don't think you're supposed to see him as a potential soulmate, Dean,' Sam warned.

Dean scoffed and tossed the folder aside. 'Yeah, right,' he replied. 'He's a looker, but he's boring. I mean, his hobby is _watching wildlife_. He doesn't even have a favorite song listed! He's never had sex. He's boring.'

Sam sighed. He didn't want his brother to end up going to Hell just because he was afraid to let anyone new in, but…he also didn't want Dean to end up falling for someone he had absolutely no chance with. Cupids had to be exempt from the matchmaking process. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Cupids use their own feathers for their arrows.

.-.-.-.-.  
Manila Hearts  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean was lost. He and Sam had managed to track down where the vampires were staying, but they probably should have prepared a little more. It was bad enough that the building was an abandoned hospital, but it was a hospital with a confusing network of tunnels running beneath it. He never should have suggested splitting up.

He silently made his way down the dark tunnel. If he could just find his way back to the ground floor, everything would be all right. He gripped his machete tightly and quickly turned a corner, ready to slice anything that may be waiting. He sighed in relief when he found another empty corridor. His eyes widened and he grinned when he realized a set of stairs lay just ahead. He headed toward the stairs and grunted in surprised as he was tackled and pushed up against the wall, his machete knocked out of his hand.

The vampire grinned at Dean before sniffing at his neck. 'Mm… You smell good,' the vampire moaned. 'Don't know if I should eat you or turn you.'

'How about I just kill you and save you from making that hard decision?' Dean snarked as he attempted to punch the vampire.

The vampire laughed as he pulled back and punched Dean in the stomach then slammed him back against the wall.

Dean groaned in pain as hit head hit the wall hard. Suddenly, he found himself stumbling. He leaned against the wall for support and looked around, finding the vampire crouched on the opposite side of the hall. He blinked in confusion. What had just happened?

A figure blocked his view of the vampire, and he grimaced when he recognized the black wings. 'I don't need your help,' he said gruffly.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean. 'My mistake,' he replied. He stepped aside and held out Dean's machete.

Dean glared at Castiel and snatched the machete away. He made quick work of the vampire and headed toward the stairs. He tried to ignore the footsteps following him as he made it to the ground floor.

'I have a new set of potentials,' Castiel said.

'I'm not interested,' Dean groaned and walked faster.

'I have taken the liberty of censoring the files. You will only see their names and interests.' Castiel easily kept up with Dean's pace. 'I would like you to select at least one for a future date.'

'I don't need to know if they're into reverse cowgirl or whatever!'

'Is that a band? Would you like me to censor musical preferences?' Castiel asked.

Dean glanced at Castiel. 'It's a position. Aren't cupids supposed to know about sex? Or is it just you and your lack of a sex life?' He smirked when Castiel stumbled.

Castiel blushed and coughed self-consciously. 'I… I know…about… I mean…'

'So, how can you be an expert on love if you've never been in love yourself? Two thousand years, and all you've had is a five month relationship. Did you guys even _kiss_?'

'I—'

'How is someone like _you_ gonna help me find true love?'

Castiel halted in his steps. He was a successful cupid. He had well over five thousand long-term matches under his belt. 'Why must you insist on fighting me on this?' he asked. 'I may not have much personal experience, but I _am_ one of the more successful cupids in Heaven. Otherwise, I would not have been assigned to you. I… It's not that I don't _want_ to fall in love…'

When Dean noticed Castiel was no longer following him, he stopped and turned. He took in Castiel's dejected posture and sighed. He approached Castiel and wondered what he could say.

Castiel gasped and looked up when a hand lightly touched his shoulder. 'I just want to help,' he said quietly.

Dean nodded and patted Castiel's shoulder. He bit his lip as a wing rested over his hand. 'Um… I'll take a look at your suggestions later,' he promised. 'But, right now, me and Sam have to clear out this vamp nest.'

'Would you like me to help?'

'Are you…allowed to do that? _Can_ you help?' Dean pulled his hand away and gestured to Castiel. 'I mean, you're not exactly armed and dangerous.'

Castiel's bow materialized in his hand, and Dean noticed it was not the same bow as before. It looked like the upper limb was a blade. Castiel reached back and pulled an arrow from his quiver as it appeared.

Dean stared, fascinated, at the arrow Castiel held. It was completely black with a vicious-looking point.

'I think I can manage,' Castiel said with a small smile.

'Where did you… Why isn't there a heart on it?' Dean asked. He reached for the arrow and was surprised to find that he could hold it.

'I made it,' Castiel proudly stated. 'Even cupids have to defend themselves.'

Dean handed the arrow back. He was impressed. He was even more impressed when Castiel took out a vampire, pinning it to a wall with an arrow and decapitating it with his bow. The pair eventually located Sam and hunted down the rest of the vampires.

'Well, Cas… I was not expecting that,' Dean said as they approached the Impala. 'Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?'

'I was trained by Michael,' Castiel replied, dismissing his weapons.

Sam stared at his reflection in the window, thinking. 'Michael as in…archangel Michael?'

Castiel shook his head. 'There are no angels. But…I suppose…yes, he would be who you're thinking of,' he replied.

For the entire ride back to the motel, Sam grilled Castiel about Heaven and cupids. He was surprised to find that Castiel was quite open and willing to talk about Heaven.

'So what about—'

'Time's up,' Dean declared as he parked the car. 'So, what if I don't like anyone you've picked out?' he asked as he got out of the car.

Castiel struggled momentarily with the car door and blushed brightly when Dean opened it. He ducked his head as he shuffled away from the car. 'If you don't like anyone from this batch, then I'll prepare another. But…I encourage you to pick one. You don't necessarily need to commit to them. Just…try one date. At the very least.'

Dean rolled his eyes as he entered the motel room. 'Can't make any promises.' He sat heavily on one of the beds and looked up at Castiel expectantly.

Castiel summoned a stack of folders and handed them to Dean. He sat on the other bed with his hands in his lap as he watched Dean peruse the folders. Every once in a while, Dean's eyes would flick up to him, and Castiel would offer an encouraging smile.

Castiel's wings were distracting. Dean first noticed the movements as he read through the first file. He gave a small smile when he read that Shelly liked the same music as he did, and Castiel's wings fluffed minutely. Every time Dean glanced up, hoping to get a good look, he would quickly look away.

He hated to admit it, but the people Castiel had selected had good taste. Their shortened biographies were interesting, and Dean could actually see himself getting on quite well with most of them. But he lived a hunter's life. Maybe he should have Castiel narrow down all future potentials to people in the business. At least, then he wouldn't worry _as much_ about them. He didn't want anyone getting hurt on account of him. He sighed as he closed the final folder.

'Well?' Castiel's wings shook with excitement as he leaned forward.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. 'They all seem pretty cool,' he admitted.

'I can begin arranging for you to meet them,' Castiel said as he stood. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

'Now, wait just a minute!' Dean said, waving for Castiel to sit back down.

Castiel dropped back onto the bed and gave Dean a confused stare. 'What's wrong? I thought you liked them.'

'They're…' Dean looked at the folders in his lap. 'They're normal.'

Castiel frowned, not quite understanding. 'Normal… But, each one is open to the supernatural. They will be quite understanding and forgiving.'

Dean shook his head. 'Okay…so… Say I pick one. They stay at home, I come home between jobs, and they're perfectly okay with that setup. And…then what? What if something follows me? What if some monster decides to get revenge? Cas, I can't choose someone that's not prepared for that. I can't… I can't put someone in that position,' he explained.

Castiel nodded. 'I can narrow my search down to fellow hunters,' he suggested. 'Would that be acceptable?'

'I guess,' Dean reluctantly agreed. He sighed when Castiel disappeared along with the folders in his lap. He stood and threw Sam a worried look. 'I don't like this.'

Sam gave Dean a knowing smile. 'You don't like that he's picking out people you _like_. Dean…you should let yourself be happy. Just this once. You've more than earned it.'

.-.-.-.-.

Dean tried to take Sam's advice. When Castiel returned, he looked through the batch of potentials. He actually recognized a few of them. And even though he liked them as friends, he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with them. They looked great on paper. More than great. Ash came off as perfect, but there were little mannerisms that Dean knew about. Little pet peeves. Falling asleep on the Roadhouse pool table, his choice in soap, the way he ate spaghetti. Dean tossed the pile back to Castiel.

Castiel flapped his wings in surprise as he struggled to keep all the papers from falling out of the folders. He looked up Dean with wide eyes. '_None_ of them?! But… What's wrong with them?'

'They're just… I know some of them,' Dean replied.

'That's a good basis for a relationship,' Castiel pointed out.

Dean shook his head. 'They're friends, yeah… But, that's all it could ever be. Take Jo for instance. She's smart, pretty, good in a fight, but…she's like a little sister.'

Castiel stared at the floor and his wings sagged, showing his disappointment. He sighed and looked back up at Dean, ready to offer to look for a new set of potentials. His breath caught, and his wings fluttered when he noticed how hard Dean was staring at his wings. His heart sped up as Dean's eyes followed the movement of his wings. He flexed them experimentally, just to be sure, and blushed as Dean's eyes softened.

'I-I… I can find… I should get—I mean…,' Castiel stuttered, trying to look everywhere but at Dean. 'I'll do better!'

'Right… See you tomorrow,' Dean said distractedly. He looked over at Sam after Castiel vanished and flinched at the look he received. 'W-what?!'

Sam shook his head disapprovingly. 'You don't even like him,' he pointed out.

'I kinda like him,' Dean said defensively. 'He's…grown on me.'

Sam pressed his lips in a thin line. 'Dean, I think he's off limits.'

'You don't know that.'

'You're just gonna get yourself hurt!'

'Hey! Everyone wants me to be open to love. I'm being open, all right?' Dean crossed his arms and gave Sam a challenging stare.

Sam sighed and relented. 'Just…don't expect anything.'


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Final chapter. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it!

.-.-.-.-.  
Manila Hearts  
.-.-.-.-.

Over the next few weeks, Castiel would turn up with a handful of potential matches, and, every time, Dean would shoot them down for one reason or another. On the occasions when he appeared during a hunt, he would help out, and Dean would praise him, slapping him on the back, scratching at his wings… Castiel kept reminding himself to keep himself separate. To not let himself get attached. Dean was just the physical type. He enjoyed giving and receiving physical comfort. It didn't mean anything.

Between the touches and Dean's dismissal of all potentials, Castiel was getting frustrated. He went to his brother to vent.

'And this one,' he said, slamming the file onto Gabriel's desk, 'this one's hair was too long!' He paced back and forth, flapping his wings angrily. 'He won't even agree to _one_ date with any of them!'

Gabriel sucked on a heart-shaped sucker as he watched his brother. 'Make him write down all his physical preferences and go from there,' he suggested.

'It doesn't matter,' Castiel groaned. 'I…I'm gonna turn in his case. Just…assign someone else to the job.'

'What?! No!' Gabriel knocked a few stuffed animals off his desk as he reached over to grab Castiel. 'You gotta stick it out! Don't give up, baby brother!'

Castiel stared at the hand gripping his arm. He looked up at Gabriel in alarm. 'Gabriel?'

'C'mon, give it a little longer. You can do it! I have complete faith in you,' Gabriel said, giving Castiel a little shake. He smiled encouragingly. 'He just has to warm up to the idea. Take him bar hopping. Get him drunk. _Then_ ask him what he likes. Hell, ask him _while_ you're getting him drunk. Just get to know him better.'

Castiel sighed as he pulled his arm away. 'Very well. I'll give it a little longer.'

Gabriel grinned happily. 'Can't have you breaking your streak! Besides, I've got money riding on this one.'

Castiel shook his head as he headed deeper into the library for a fresh set of files.

.-.-.-.-.

Sam and Dean were hunting down a demon when Castiel turned up.

'God, not _now_, Cas!' Dean growled as he pushed Castiel aside. 'Kinda busy here.'

Castiel fluttered his wings to keep balance. He had grown accustomed to Dean welcoming him to join the hunt. 'I…I can help,' he said.

Dean spared Castiel a glance as he spread a line of salt across a windowsill. 'You any good with demons?'

Castiel nodded and summoned his bow and arrows. 'How many?'

Sam frowned as he looked out the window. 'Three…that we know of,' he replied. He glanced at Castiel and did a double-take when he noticed what arrow Castiel was loading. 'Uh…Cas?'

Dean looked over to see what had made Sam uncertain. 'What the Hell, Cas? Don't you _dare_ make any demons fall in love with me!'

Castiel rolled his eyes and disappeared. He reappeared outside the window. He tucked his wings tightly behind himself. No need to alert the demons to what he was.

'He's gonna get himself killed!' Dean grumbled. He turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Sam. He looked back at Sam and frowned as his eyes settled on where Sam was pointing.

Castiel raised his bow and arrow as a demon approached from the distance. He pulled back and released the arrow.

Dean held his breath as he watched. The arrow struck its target square in the chest, but the demon didn't even flinch.

Sam and Dean watched helplessly as the demon closed in on Castiel, who wasn't even looking, just patiently loading his next arrow.

'Run, you son of a bitch!' Dean shouted. 'What the fuck?!'

The demon stumbled as black smoke began pouring from its mouth. It fell to the ground and gagged, smoke pooling around it. The smoke vanished into the ground, leaving behind a sobbing man.

Castiel raised his bow and let another arrow fly as another demon approached. It met the same fate as the first. Castiel walked away from the window, and Sam and Dean hurried outside. When they found the cupid, they also found three more humans huddled together and crying.

Dean cautiously walked up to Castiel, keeping an eye on the humans. 'What the Hell did you do?'

Castiel stretched his wings out and dismissed his bow and arrows. 'Killed them with kindness? The human soul is quite powerful. It just needs a reason to fight. I simply reminded them of their loved ones. Or, in Richard's case…his collection of cars,' he explained. 'My arrows can work as an exorcism.'

Sam had stopped to speak to humans, making sure they were okay. He came up to Dean and Castiel, shaking his head in disbelief. 'They're all okay.'

Dean slapped Castiel on the back and rubbed his hand over the black wings. 'That's it. You're coming hunting with us from now on,' he declared.

Castiel sighed and leaned into Dean's touch. He wanted to join Dean, but he had a job to do. He was being selfish and unrealistic to think that he could really be with Dean. Dean tolerated him and only really saw him as a tool.

Dean grinned obnoxiously at Sam as he ran his fingers through Castiel's feathers. Sam had chastised him several times already over touching the cupid's wings, insisting it was probably an intimate gesture. His grin widened as the wings moved in time with his hand. 'You like that?' he asked in a husky toned. He softened his strokes as Castiel folded his wings and nodded.

Castiel blushed lightly at Dean's voice, but told himself it was nothing. 'It…feels great,' he admitted. 'You're much better at this than Uriel, and he's known for his wing rubs.'

'Wing rubs?'

Sam frowned at Castiel. 'Wait, so what he's doing isn't…taboo?'

Castiel shook his head. 'What? Why would it be taboo?' He inhaled sharply at the implication and blushed brightly. He reluctantly pulled away from Dean. 'N-No! It's perfectly normal! I…I uh… They're just wings. Like…like uh…um…arms. Like a second pair of arms. They're not special.' His heart raced and he turned to face Dean with wide eyes. 'You…you… Did you think that? A-are you…um… Do…do you… I…'

Dean stared at Castiel and bit his lip. 'Oh, uh… I thought if it _was_ something special, you'd ask me to stop. I uh…thought it was like patting a dog on the head for a job well done,' he lied. He lips quirked up as Castiel ducked his head and let his wings sag.

'Oh. I see. I'll uh…I'll see you later with more matches,' Castiel said and vanished.

Dean smirked at Sam. 'I think he likes me,' he said proudly.

'I think he's _confused_,' Sam pointed out.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel stared forlornly at the flashing neon hearts that surrounded his doorway. God, how he hated them. They just served as a reminder of what he couldn't have. Removing them would be useless. They would either return or be replaced by something worse. He heard someone approaching and looked up. 'Anna...'

'You look awful, Cas,' Anna said. 'Is that Dean guy treating you all right?'

Castiel frowned at the phrasing. 'I'm fine… Did you enjoy Hollywood?'

Anna nodded and turned Castiel to face her. She ran her hands down his wings, smoothing out the feathers. 'It was fun. Nothing that'll last, but a lot of passion.' She straightened his tie and smiled fondly at him. 'There. Now you look presentable. I hear Dean likes how you fight. Especially with demons.'

'Well, he finds me useful, yes,' Castiel replied. 'I… It was a bit of a distraction, so I still need to show him the new set of potentials I found.'

Anna narrowed her eyes at her brother. 'I see… Any good matches yet?'

Castiel shook his head. 'I'm not having any luck,' he admitted. 'Gabriel suggested I get him drunk and ask him about what he likes then.'

'Hmm… I can see the merit in that,' Anna said. She patted Castiel's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. 'Well, good luck. And don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out all right.'

Castiel nodded. He didn't feel the same confidence as Anna.

.-.-.-.-.

As Dean was drinking his beer, he could have sworn he saw Castiel out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but didn't see anyone he recognized. He faced forward with shrug. He hadn't seen Castiel for a couple days, so his mind was probably playing tricks on him. He had been trying, unsuccessfully, to flirt with Castiel, but the cupid only wanted to discuss matchmaking. And after the incident with the demons, Dean had to admit that Sam was probably right. Castiel was a cupid. He set up matches based on information. He had no real world experience. No people skills. He didn't understand the concept of flirting. Dean had probably read him completely wrong.

Castiel's eyes would light up, and his wings would vibrate with excitement whenever Sam asked about historic couples. Dean didn't pay attention to what was being said, but he _did_ pay attention to how Castiel moved. Dean stared at his beer. He wished _he_ could make Castiel light up like that. He wished he knew enough about history and love stories to hold a proper conversation with Castiel. Not that it mattered.

'Hello, Dean.'

Dean jumped and stared at Castiel. 'C-Cas?! What… What are you doing here?'

'I…I was hoping we could discuss…you,' Castiel said as he fidgeted.

Dean frowned. Something was different. His eyes wandered over Castiel as he tried to figure out what was wrong. 'Dude, where are your wings?'

'They're invisible,' Castiel replied. He rolled his shoulders and fidgeted more. 'It is not a comfortable feeling, but it is less conspicuous.'

'Huh…' Dean nodded as he took another drink. 'You look…different.'

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence before Dean waved down a waitress. 'Can I get a couple more beers and uh…hey! Let's do some shots! Whiskey good with you?'

Castiel shrugged helplessly. 'I've never…'

'Right! Beer and whiskey to start! Thanks!'

Castiel sighed in resignation. His brother's advice was to get Dean drunk then speak with him. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all.

Two hours and seven shots later, Castiel was feeling pretty good. He smiled as Dean recounted an old hunt he'd been on with Sam. He found he really liked the sound of Dean's voice. Another glass was pushed in his direction, and he dutifully drank it.

'You sure you're feeling okay?' Dean asked. He had been pushing most of his drinks in Castiel's direction. He figured a cupid would have a much higher tolerance to alcohol than a human, and it looked like he was right.

Castiel nodded then blinked at how his vision didn't seem quite right. 'Um…yes…I believe so. I uh…I think I feel something?'

Dean grinned as he pushed another shot towards Castiel. 'So, how'd you become a cupid? I mean, job-wise.'

Castiel eyed the shot glass. 'I was born into it. My entire family has been dedicated to assisting humans find love. There are a few families that work solely in the archives and watching humans… But my family…we're one of the active ones.'

'So…what happens when you want to retire or uh…take a break?' Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Castiel sighed as he raised the shot glass. 'I guess I would just…take a break.'

'What would you do with your time? Watch some movies? Play some golf? …Find a girlfriend?'

Castiel slammed the shot back and set the glass down. He laughed softly at the thought of him getting a girlfriend. 'Sure. I'll find a girlfriend…or a boyfriend…or something. I'm in the system now. It's only a matter of time before my name comes up. Until someone decides I need more love…'

'What do you mean?' Dean asked with a frown.

'You wanted to read my file,' Castiel replied. 'I had to enter myself into the system as a potential soulmate. Once you're in…you're in.'

'Oh…uh…sorry.' Dean quickly finished off the rest of his drink and ducked his head. 'I didn't know you'd be stuck.'

Castiel shrugged and slouched into his seat. 'It's okay.' He looked around the bar in dismay as he rubbed his back against the chair. 'Can we leave? My wings are bothering me.'

Dean nodded and left to pay the bill. When he returned, he had to help Castiel out of the bar. 'So, are you gonna head home now?' he asked.

Castiel shook his head. 'I still need to talk to you about…you. What…what kind of…er…color of eyes do you prefer?'

'I'll go with blue. How's that sound?'

'Blue is nice…' Castiel stumbled and clung to Dean for support. 'Sorry…I seem to have trouble walking…'

'Drank a little too much, huh?' he laughed as he got Castiel settled in the passenger seat of his car.

Castiel sank into the seat and pulled experimentally at the seatbelt. He looked up at Dean as Dean got behind the wheel. 'What is the point of this?' he asked, tugging at the seatbelt.

Dean reached over and buckled Castiel in. 'It keeps you safe.' He watched Castiel pull at the belt. 'What color of eyes do _you_ prefer?' he asked.

Castiel ran his fingers along the seatbelt. 'I never really considered it before… But, I guess…right now… Green is kind of nice,' he replied, smiling shyly.

The ride was spent in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the motel, Dean had to help Castiel out of the car.

As Castiel leaned on Dean, he let his wings appear with a happy sigh. 'That feels so much better,' he moaned. 'What…what… Do you like… Does your uh…soulmate have to be familiar with all of the bands you like?'

'Uh, I guess not,' Dean replied as he unlocked the motel room door. He helped Castiel into the room and set him on the edge of his bed. 'You just sit tight, okay?'

Castiel swayed before leaning back on his elbows to stare up at Dean. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. 'I kinda like you.'

'Kinda like you, too,' Dean replied and patted Castiel's knee.

Sam looked up from his laptop with a raised brow. He took in the scene before him before glaring pointedly at Dean. 'Is he _drunk_? Did you get him drunk?!'

Dean turned to Sam and had the decency to look embarrassed. 'He got himself drunk,' he said. 'He could have stopped, but he just kept on drinking. Right, Cas?'

Castiel breathed deeply and flexed his wings out. 'I liked how it tasted,' he said. 'Never had it before.'

Sam closed his laptop with an exasperated sigh. 'Now, what?'

'Now, we let him sleep it off. Sound good to you, Cas?'

Castiel let his head roll back. 'Mm-hm…'

Dean lifted Castiel's legs and guided them onto the bed. 'C'mon, let's get you comfy.'

Castiel reached up and placed his hand at the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer. 'Dean?'

Dean held his breath as he stared at Castiel. He swallowed and nodded for Castiel to continue.

'I…I really like you,' he whispered before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back and smiled lazily up at Dean. 'Really…really like you… You're…you're so special…and…and your soul is so honest and…the love… I…' He trailed, staring at Dean's lips. He pulled Dean down for another kiss. He let go of Dean and dropped back against the pillows. 'Do…do you…maybe…'

Dean nodded jerkily. 'Y-yeah. I really like you, too,' he replied and gave Castiel a quick kiss.

Castiel beamed at Dean. He let his eyes shut and quickly drifted off to sleep.

'Fuck,' Dean whispered.

'What the Hell, Dean?!' Sam snapped. 'You can't… He's… What the Hell?!'

'Hey, he could have stopped me from flirting anytime. Coulda told me he wasn't interested,' Dean said defensively. 'Obviously, he's into me, too.'

'But he's…he was assigned to find you a soulmate, not…not _be_ your soulmate!'

'He has a file. That means he's a potential soulmate. He said so himself.'

Sam slammed his hands on the table as he stood. 'He only has a file because you made him get one!'

'I didn't _make_ him do anything!'

A laugh pulled the brothers from their argument and they stared at the newcomer. He was short and looked human, aside from a pair of golden wings.

'Who the fuck are you?!' Dean shouted as he reached for the small of his back for a gun that wasn't there.

Gabriel grinned at Dean and held out the missing gun. 'Big brother,' he replied. He looked past Dean to Castiel's sleeping form and shook his head fondly. 'He was supposed to get _you_ drunk, not the other way around.'

Dean frowned at Gabriel. 'Huh?'

Gabriel tossed the gun back and forth between his hands. 'He was supposed to get you to open up and talk to him about what you liked. But…this works, too.'

Dean sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes. 'Did you shoot me with one of those God damn arrows?' he growled.

Gabriel snorted. 'I don't need to,' he replied. 'You two are so hopelessly gone, you don't _need_ a push.'

'Wait…so this is _okay_? They can be together?' Sam asked.

'There's no rules against it, Sammy. I've got a hot Hindu Goddess of Destruction, myself,' Gabriel said with a grin.

Dean looked from Gabriel to Castiel. 'How do I _know_ I haven't been manipulated?'

'You don't. But…in all honesty, I would have shot Cas instead of you,' Gabriel said as he walked up to Castiel and lightly stroked a wing. '_He_ was fighting the attraction a lot harder than you were. Getting him drunk? That just got him to be honest with himself and willing to take a chance. Good work, Dean-o!'

Dean grabbed Gabriel by the coat and gave him a hard shake. 'You'd shoot your own _brother_?!'

Gabriel's expression shifted, and he gave Dean a hard stare. 'Relax. He knew the risks when he entered himself into the system. We all do. If it makes you feel any better, my _mom_ shot me with an arrow when I first met Kali.'

Dean let go of Gabriel, but kept glaring. 'Then why are you here? Why show yourself?'

Gabriel looked down at Castiel. 'I'm here as his big brother,' he replied. 'If you hurt Castiel in any way, then I will make your life a living Hell. Ever have a wendigo want to jump your bones?' He handed the gun to Dean with a friendly smile. 'Think about it. Every job, every hunt…whatever you're hunting will want to mate with you.'

Dean took the gun and contemplated shooting Gabriel in the face. Or at least hitting him upside the head. But he could see where Gabriel was coming from. If anyone ever hurt Sam, he would do everything within his power to make that person pay.

Gabriel nodded happily to himself. 'You take good care of him,' he said then turned to Sam with a bright grin. 'Blonde or brunette?'

'What? Oh…oh, no!' Sam replied, quickly shaking his head. 'I'm good for now. Thanks.'

Gabriel laughed before disappearing.

'C'mon, Sammy, embrace the love,' Dean said teasingly, earning himself a dirty look.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel awoke and sat up with a loud groan. He was still wearing the uncomfortable suit and coat, so he fixed that problem, replacing it with his normal outfit.

'Morning,' Sam called out from behind his laptop.

Castiel jumped and sat straight. He looked around and recognized the motel room. Everything from the night before came crashing back. He glanced quickly around the room and found no sign of Dean. He could have sworn Dean had kissed him. Or was it just a dream? How much of last night was real? He hugged himself with his wings and stared at Sam. 'Um…where is Dean?' he asked. Did he scare Dean off?

Sam glanced up. 'He had to go get something,' he replied. 'He uh…he also wanted to talk to you about one of the folders you had brought him to look at.'

Castiel forced a smile. 'Oh? That's…good.' He stared at his lap as he tugged at one of his wings. 'Did he happen to say which one?' he asked quietly.

'No, but I can tell he thinks it's a good match.' Sam smirked and hid behind his laptop.

Castiel's wings dropped. He tried to tell himself it was a good thing. Dean had finally chosen someone. Dean was going to be happy. He took a deep breath as he heard the Impala pull up. He braced himself and put on a bright smile.

Dean opened the door and carefully entered the room, keeping one hand behind his back. He grinned happily at Castiel and may have let his eyes take their time roaming over the half-naked cupid. 'You changed,' he said, not bothering to keep the leer out of his voice.

'Yes…it's more comfortable,' Castiel replied. _Did_ he dream last night? 'Sam said you had chosen someone?'

Dean nodded eagerly. 'Yeah, one of the uh…matches you brought me,' he said. He barely managed to keep a straight face when Castiel's wings drooped. 'He's smart, good looking…has some weird tastes, though.'

'I see…when did you want to meet him?' Castiel asked, keeping his smile in place. His smile faltered as a bouquet of roses was shoved in front of his face. The paper they were wrapped in was decorated with little, pink hearts. There was a tag on a stick, nestled between the roses. His eye twitched at the little hearts that lined the card. Hearts. Everywhere.

'Um…Cas?' Dean frowned at the neutral look on Castiel's face.

Castiel looked up and forced a smile. 'I'm sure he'll like them,' he said with a strained voice.

Dean stared at Castiel in confusion. He checked to make sure the card was pointed at Castiel. 'Uh…they're uh…for you?'

Castiel sucked in a breath. He stared at Dean in shock then looked back at the card. Sure enough, his name was scrawled across the center of the card. 'Y-you… But, I…' He carefully took the bouquet. 'Th-thank you…' He had never gotten flowers before. He suddenly found the hearts tolerable.

Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel. 'So…do you wanna have a go at being my soulmate?' he asked as he slid his hand up Castiel's back and across his wings.

Castiel stretched his wings out and wrapped one around Dean's shoulders. 'I'd like that,' he softly replied. He glanced over at Dean and blushed at the hungry look he was receiving.

'I think we should start wiping out some of those N/A's on your profile,' Dean said as he pushed Castiel against the mattress.

'Hey! I'm still here!' Sam exclaimed.

'No one's making you stay!' Dean shouted back.

Castiel could have sworn he heard the door slam, but he was a little too distracted by what Dean was doing to his neck to be certain.


End file.
